Tainted Moon
by Kuroka
Summary: Memori adalah sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkanmu. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, memori juga adalah sesuatu dapat mengoyakmu dari dalam. —For MikaHone Day (3/29)—


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus | Cover Image © me

**Warning:**

Fanfic edisi kejar tayang rasa sinetron picisan dengan typo dan segala macam bentuk tetek bengeknya.

**Important Note:**

Fanfic ini sarat dengan headcanon yang dicampuradukkan dengan referensi sejarah aslinya, jadi semoga saja tidak ada informasi yang tertukar. (?)

* * *

.

.

.

"_Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."  
__(―Haruki Murakami, Kafka of the Shore)_

* * *

"…? Kau siapa…?"

Sepasang retina biru dengan motif bulan sabit membulat sempurna.

"Tidak berperasaan sekali_,_ bukankah dulu kita selalu berdampingan sebagai pedang berharga milik Ashikaga?"

"…Maaf. Aku… tidak punya ingatan apa-apa sebelum aku terbakar…" lirih sang lawan bicara dengan suara yang rendah.

"Aah, jadi begitu. Sangat disayangkan sekali…" sang pemilik retina biru bergumam kecil. Ada nada sendu dalam setiap oktafnya.

Sang lawan bicara kembali membuka mulutnya. "…Apa kau tahu soal diriku yang dulu?"

Sebuah kurva yang berbentuk menyerupai bulan sabit terbentuk di wajah sang pemilik retina biru.

"_Aa_. Karena kita sudah saling mengenal dalam waktu yang lama..." keping-keping nostalgia berusia 200 tahun berkelebat bagai ribuan kelopak sakura yang diterbangkan angin ke angkasa. "…Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

Sosok yang paling mungil di antara keduanya mengangguk kecil. "Mm. Mulai sekarang, mohon kerja samanya… anu…"

"—Ah, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Mikazuki Munechika."

"Mikazuki… Munechika…" lalu ada jeda selama beberapa saat, "…Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa."

Bulan sabit tampak tetap menggantung walau sinarnya redup, tak peduli sekelam apa warna langit perasaannya ketika itu. "Tidak apa-apa, ini semua bukan salahmu. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya,"

"Um." Angguk kecil sang pemilik suara, "Terima kasih."

* * *

**Tainted Moon  
**—汚染三日月—

* * *

Seharusnya jadwal untuk mengurus kuda hari ini dilaksanakan oleh dua wakizashi bersaudara.

Akan tetapi karena wakizashi yang satunya pernah tertangkap basah melempar kotoran kuda yang ia kumpulkan dari tugas tersebut ke arah pedang lainnya (yang tidak beruntung), akhirnya sang aruji membuat suatu keputusan yang bijak demi mencegah jatuhnya korban-korban berikutnya, yakni dengan menugaskan pedang yang lain untuk menggantikan posisi wakizashi binal tersebut.

Seolah paham dengan relasi keduanya di masa lalu, sang aruji meminta Mikazuki untuk menemani Honebami mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Meski awalnya Mikazuki agak terkejut (karena dimintai tolong untuk mengurus kuda), namun akhirnya pedang yang sudah uzur tersebut mengiyakan permintaan—atau lebih tepatnya, perintah absolut?—sang aruji.

Usai menghabiskan kue dangonya yang kelima dan mengosongkan cangkir tehnya, Mikazuki mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

* * *

Saat ini Mikazuki sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang lebih sederhana, lengkap dengan selembar handuk yang menggantung di pundaknya.

Entah kenapa tugas mengurus kuda bersama Honebami ini sedikit banyak mengingatkan Mikazuki pada masa lalu. Dulu keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, mulai dari pagi hingga malam menjelang. Meskipun terkesan monoton, ia menikmati hari-harinya di kediaman Ashikaga bersama Honebami. Begitu terus dari satu generasi ke generasi lainnya, hingga tak terasa 200 tahun telah berlalu.

Namun sejak kebakaran besar yang menimpa hampir seluruh penjuru Edo, Mikazuki tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar mengenai Honebami sedikitpun. Setiap malam yang ia habiskan seorang diri dengan memandang bulan jadi terasa lebih hambar. Bulan yang menggantung di langit memang selalu tampak sama, namun tetap saja ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda—

—hingga akhirnya takdir kembali mempertemukan keduanya. Akumulasi dari rasa rindu, cemas dan harap yang selama ini berkecamuk dalam dada Mikazuki seolah menguap begitu saja bagai gelembung udara.

"_Ah, Honebami. Lama tak bersua, rasanya rindu sekali."_

Namun Honebami yang ada di hadapannya ini berbeda dengan Honebami yang selama ini Mikazuki kenal. Selain fisiknya yang tampak semakin kecil, ia juga—

"…_? Kau siapa…?"_

(—bersikap seperti orang asing terhadapnya.)

.

.

Mikazuki akhirnya bisa mengerti setelah ia mendapat penjelasan dari yang bersangkutan. Rupanya Honebami menjadi salah satu korban dalam kebakaran naas yang menimpanya, membuat seluruh memori miliknya di masa lalu ikut lenyap.

Pada saat itu juga Mikazuki merasa menyesal. Ia menyesali kebakaran yang menimpa Honebami dan membuatnya kehilangan seluruh memori tentang dirinya.

"_Seandainya saja kebakaran itu tidak pernah terjadi…"_ tanpa sadar, pedang yang ditempa pada Zaman Heian tersebut bergumam demikian pada dirinya sendiri. Namun Mikazuki segera kembali tersadar. Ia buru-buru menepis pikiran tersebut dari dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana pun juga, sejarah adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh diubah, walau sepahit apa pun itu.

Mikazuki hendak memakai kain berwarna kuning dengan motif bulan sabit ke kepalanya. Ketika ia hendak melepas asesoris yang biasa tersemat di kepalanya, seketika saja jemari miliknya membeku. Seolah-olah terdapat aliran listrik yang membuatnya tak mampu untuk menyentuhnya.

_Benda itu._

Selama ini benda itu selalu ada di sana.

Ia sudah terbiasa memakainya sampai-sampai ia nyaris tidak sadar jika benda tersebut bukanlah sekedar asesoris biasa. Asesoris kepala tersebut merupakan benda yang berharga baginya.

Ya.

Asesoris yang melilit di kepalanya itu adalah pemberian dari Honebami (yang ketika itu masih berupa sebilah tachi). Mikazuki masih dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas hari itu, seolah kejadian tersebut baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Saat itu musim semi. Keduanya tengah menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura di halaman kediaman Ashikaga. Ia dan Honebami sedang bersenda gurau seperti biasanya, hingga secara tiba-tiba Honebami memakaikan asesoris tersebut padanya.

.

.

"_Mikazuki, bisa kau balikkan kepalamu sebentar?"_

"_Eh? Untuk apa?" _

"_Ada kelopak bunga sakura di rambutmu. Biar aku ambilkan."_

"_Ah, kalau begitu tolong, ya…"_

Namun alih-alih mengambilkan kelopak sakura dari rambutnya, Honebami malah menyematkan sesuatu yang lain di sana.

"_Honebami, apa ini—"_

"—_**Wa; kaget, kan?"**_

.

.

.

Mikazuki tertegun. Kalimat barusan bukan berasal dari memorinya, melainkan sebuah interupsi yang berasal dari sosok lain yang sukses membuyarkan momen nostalgia Mikazuki dengan cemerlang.

Sosok yang mengagetkannya tersebut terkekeh kecil, menunggu respon dari Mikazuki.

"_Ya… aku kaget…" _ungkap Mikazuki hambar, meyuarakan isi hati yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

Rupanya pekerjaan mengurus delapan ekor kuda sekaligus memang mustahil dikerjakan seorang diri.

Pantas saja selama ini aruji mereka selalu menugaskan sepasang pedang untuk melaksanakan pekerjaan tersebut, kira-kira begitulah apa yang terlintas dalam benak Mikazuki yang saat itu baru saja menginjakkan kedua kakinya ke tempat tersebut untuk pertama kalinya.

Sementara Mikazuki masih melihat-lihat kondisi kandang kuda dengan pandangan takjub, Honebami (yang sedikit lebih berpengalaman dalam mengurus kuda) terlihat membawa beberapa ember berisi air untuk memberi minum para kuda. Kuda-kuda tersebut tampak bahagia dibawakan air, sebab mereka langsung berebut untuk meminumnya.

Honebami bergumam _"Jangan berebut,"_ dan _"Minumnya pelan-pelan,"_ pada mereka sambil sesekali mengusap lembut wajah mereka. Entah kenapa Mikazuki terkesima melihat pemandangan baru tersebut. Dulu ia memang sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Honebami, namun ini adalah kali pertama bagi keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama di dalam kandang kuda.

Melihat Honebami yang tampak semakin kewalahan menghadapi para kuda, tanpa sadar Mikazuki tertawa renyah.

"_Hahaha. Kawaii yatsume."_ Entah kepada siapa Mikazuki berkomentar, para kuda atau pada Honebami. Hanya ia dan Tuhan lah yang tahu.

Setelah itu Mikazuki ikut membantu Honebami mengurus kuda-kuda tersebut. Di luar dugannya, rupanya para kuda tersebut menyukai dirinya (meskipun baru kali itu ia berurusan dengan kuda). Usai memberi makan, minum dan membersihkan kandang mereka hingga larut, keduanya kembali ke honmaru dengan kondisi tubuh yang bau kandang kuda.

"_Uma wa, yokatta."_ Gumam Honebami kecil di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka.

* * *

Menikmati sakura di malam hari memang kegiatan yang jarang dilakukan oleh banyak orang, namun kebetulan saja malam itu bulan sedang bersinar penuh sehingga langit jadi terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Sementara pedang yang lain sedang mendengkur di dalam futon mereka masing-masing, Mikazuki sedang duduk menikmati waktu senggangnya sambil ditemani kue dango dan secangkir teh hijau kesukaannya. Kegiatan menikmati pemandangan alam memang sudah menjadi hobi Mikazuki sejak lama. Ia sudah terbiasa memperhatikan musim yang berganti, di mana dedaunan yang berwarna hijau berubah menjadi merah pada musim gugur dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran saat udara hangat musim semi datang menyapa.

Mikazuki hendak menyantap kue dangonya yang ketiga saat sebuah langkah kaki yang diikuti suara "Ah," kecil mendekatinya.

"…Selamat malam." Suara rendah yang terdengar tenang itu berasal dari Honebami. Usai memindai memindai kondisi di depannya (di mana Mikazuki terlihat sedang duduk dengan kondisi mulut yang penuh oleh dango), Honebami kembali membuka mulutnya. "Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?"

Mikazuki mengangguk sebagai kode bahwa yang bersangkutan sama sekali tak merasa keberatan. Honebami lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Mikazuki. Mikazuki menawarkan sisa kue dango miliknya. Honebami menolaknya halus.

Mikazuki akhirnya mulai angkat bicara setelah ia berhasil menelan kue dango di mulutnya. "Apa kau juga sedang ingin menikmati pemandangan malam ini?"

Honebami mengangguk kecil. "Um. Malam ini bulan sedan bersinar cerah. Jadi aku ingin melihatnya sebentar sebelum aku tidur."

Mikazuki tersenyum kecil. Sejak dulu, Honebami memang sering pergi tidur terlebih dahulu sebab ia bukan tipe yang kuat bergadang semalam suntuk. Menyadari jika sosok di sampingnya tengah memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum, Honebami membuka mulutnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja jadi sedikit teringat dengan masa lalu," jawab Mikazuki sejujurnya.

"Masa lalu…" suara Honebami mengambang di udara. Topik mengenai masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang cukup sensitif baginya. "…Aku tidak tahu soal apa-apa tentang masa laluku, tapi…" hembusan angin malam menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura, membuatnya tampak berkelap-kelip karena pantulan sinar rembulan, "…entah kenapa aku merasa cukup familiar dengan suasana seperti ini." Honebami menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas.

"Seolah-olah aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal semacam ini sebelumnya…."

Sementara itu, Mikazuki tak mampu berkomentar apa-apa atas opini yang baru saja Honebami lontarkan. Ia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

Honebami melihat ada sesuatu yang asing di kepala Mikazuki.

"…Bisa kau balikkan kepalamu sebentar?"

"Eh?" Mikazuki mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Ada kelopak bunga sakura di rambutmu." Ujar Honebami menjelaskan. "Biar aku ambilkan."

(Namun Honebami sama sekali tak tahu jika perkataannya barusan berakibat fatal bagi Mikazuki. Ia telah membuat sebuah lubang yang besar dalam hati sang bulan sabit—)

_Tes._

_Tes._

Mikazuki tak mampu membendungnya lagi.

Satu per satu bulir air mata mulai lolos dari matanya.

Sementar itu Honebami tampak terkejut sekaligus panik.

.

.

.

"_Honebami, apa ini?" _Tanya Mikazuki saat mendapati dirinya dipakaikan asesoris kepala oleh Honebami.

"_Itu asesoris buatanku. Aku membuatnya sepasang. Satu untukmu dan satu untukku," _Honebami lalu mengenakan pasangan asesoris tersebut di kepalanya, _"Lihat. Bagus, kan?" _tutur Honebami sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

.

.

.

_**((Aku ingin kau mengingatku, Honebami—))**_

* * *

Misi sang saniwa saat itu adalah untuk mencegah sejarah Edo berubah.

Atas beberapa pertimbangan yang sudah dipikirkan dalam-dalam, ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan enam pedang yang memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan sejarah Edo. Maka dikirimlah Souza Samonji, Honebami Toushirou, Yagen Toushirou, Ichigo Hitofuri, Namazuo Toushirou, dan Mikazuki Munechika ke medan tersebut. Keenam pedang tersebut memang memiliki ikatan yang cukup kuat dengan Edo di masa lalu—disamping hal-hal pahit dan menyakitkan yang harus mereka lalui ketika mereka berada di era tersebut.

Namun salah satu alasan mengapa sang saniwa mengirim keenam pedang tersebut adalah karena mereka lebih familiar dengan medan di sana. Sebagai bekas tuan rumah, mereka akan lebih mudah menyusun strategi dan formasi pertarungan yang dapat menguntungkan pihak mereka. Setidaknya itulah salah satu faktor yang ikut menjadi bahan pertimbangan sang saniwa sebelum menentukan anggota pasukannya.

Akhirnya tibalah keenam pedang terpilih tersebut di Osaka. Mereka kembali ke masa di mana peperangan antara kubu Tokugawa melawan kubu Toyotomi tengah berlangsung dengan sengit. Seperti yang telah diduga, suasana di sana terasa sangat familiar bagi mereka. Berkeliling di tempat yang pernah menjadi kampung halaman bagi mereka membangkitkan perasaan nostalgia tersendiri bagi masing-masing pedang.

"…Ini adalah tempat di mana kita terbakar, kan…." bisik Namazuo pada kakaknya, Ichigo, ketika rombongan mereka melewati areal perkemahan musim dingin Osaka yang saat itu sengaja dibangun untuk keperluan perang.

"Ya, kita terbakar di sini." Balas Ichigo membenarkan perkataan Namazuo.

"…Seandainya saja kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah kejadian itu."Sambung Namazuo kemudian.

"Tidak, Namazuo." Pungkas Ichigo detik itu juga. "Jika kita merubah sejarah, artinya kita sama saja dengan musuh yang sedang kita hadapi sekarang."

"…" Namazuo hanya terdiam lama.

Sang kakak menepuk pelan bahu sang adik. "Percayalah pada aruji kita yang sekarang."

Usai percakapan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja—

_(—Slash.)_

Sebilah tachi mengoyak kerongkongan Honebami.

…Ya.

Mikazuki menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Honebami.

Tubuh Honebami langsung rubuh saat itu juga. Cairan merah merembes keluar dari luka yang dihasilkan oleh sayatan tachi tersebut.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba sampai-sampai tak ada satu pun dari mereka bergeming sedikitpun.

(Hingga pada detik berikutnya, jeritan Namazuo pecah di udara.)

Sementara itu Mikazuki berhasil menangkis serangan mendadak dari Ichigo dengan mudah. Raut wajah Ichigo yang biasa terlihat ramah dan menyejukkan hati lenyap tanpa sisa dari wajahnya.

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?!" _Ichigo meraung marah disertai dengan butiran-butiran transparan yang mulai meleleh dari matanya. _"KENAPA KAU TEGA MENYERANG HONEBAMI?! BUKANKAH DIA ADALAH SOSOK YANG BERHARGA BAGIMU?!" _

Ya, Ichigo menyadari relasi keduanya di masa lalu. Oleh sebab itu, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa Mikazuki bisa sampai melakukan hal tersebut. Ichigo berharap jika ini hanyalah salah satu dari mimpi buruk yang biasa ia saksikan setiap malam pasca kebakaran hebat yang dulu pernah membakar dan melelehkan tubuhnya.

Saat Ichigo mengetahui bahwa Honebami kehilangan seluruh ingatannya tentang Mikazuki, di situ ia merasa sedih. Selama berdiam di Kastil Osaka, ia dan Namazuo juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti Mikazuki dan Honebami saat keduanya masih berada di kediaman Ashikaga dulu. Jadi, sedikit banyak Ichigo bisa memahami perasaan Mikazuki. Seandainya saja Namazuo juga kehilangan ingatan tentang dirinya, tentu saja Ichigo akan merasa sedih dan menderita.

Belum sempat Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya untuk yang kedua, tiba-tiba saja musuh yang akan mereka lawan muncul di hadapan mereka. Jumlahnya pun lebih banyak dari yang selama ini biasa mereka lawan.

Namun ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyerang Mikazuki.

Ichigo masih menggenggam pedangnya dengan tangan gemetar. _"Jangan bilang…"_

(—Lalu suara Ichigo hilang saat segerombolah musuh menyerbunya di saat yang bersamaan.)

.

.

.

"_Hahaha, yokikana, yokikana."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**((Aku ingin kau mengingatku, Honebami—))**_

_**((—Meskipun itu berarti aku harus merubah sejarah—))**_

_**((—Meskipun itu berarti aku harus melawanmu—))**_

_**((—Meskipun itu berarti aku harus menghabisimu, agar kau yang dulu bisa tetap mengingat diriku—))**_

_**((—Jika kau mengingatku, aku tak peduli jika yang lain lupa.))**_

* * *

.

.

.

"_I want you to remember me_. _If you remember me, then I don't care if everyone else forgets."  
(―Haruki Murakami, Kafka of the Shore)_

* * *

—**FIN—**


End file.
